This invention relates to a fully automatic washing machine wherein a wash step in a washing operation is executed under a neurocontrol.
In conventional fully automatic washing machines, data of a plurality of washing operation courses is previously stored in storage means. The washing operation courses include STANDARD, STUBBORN SOIL, SOAKING, SOFT WASH courses and the like. These courses differ from one another in a wash period and a water stream mode and the like in a wash step. A desired one of the courses is selected by a course selecting key and is executed.
However, for family reasons, clothes to be washed differ multifariously from one another in the state of the clothes, that is, cloth conditions including a cloth volume and a cloth type and soil conditions including a soil degree and a soil type. Such multifariousness cannot be coped with by the previously determined washing operation courses in the above-described conventional fully automatic washing machine, resulting in failing to achieve a desired washing effect.
Fully automatic washing machines incorporating a fuzzy logic control device have recently been commercially produced. In this type washing machine, the cloth volume and the cloth type as the cloth conditions of the clothes to be washed are detected so that the wash period and wash water stream mode are controlled in the wash step.
The cloth conditions such as the cloth volume and the cloth type are adopted as factors for determining the wash period and wash water stream mode in the conventional fuzzy logic controlled fully automatic washing machine. However, the soil conditions such as the soil degree and the soil type are not taken into consideration in the conventional fully automatic washing machine incorporating the fuzzy logic control. Consequently, more desirable washing effect cannot be achieved from the control employing only the cloth conditions as the factor determining the wash period and wash water stream mode.